bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sternritter/Archive 3
Bazz and the other two defectors status Who put that Bazz-B, Lilleto and Giselle were dead? We have no proof of that yet. Isn't that speculative at this point? :You provide no proof of them being alive. This is the last arc, speculative is assuming someone is alive simply cause you want them to be. The reality with this arc is alot of people are either dead or missing and with no confirmation coming in the direct stated form because why would it, in fact thats not even a concept that is common in bleach. By the notion you want us to go by we might as well say most of the espada are alive as well. Gin too maybe Unohana. In this instance we have characters (yhwach and hashwalth) that suffer no problem with killing their own if they fail (in fact the point is for virtually everyone to die for him) and in this case they committed treason by attacking their superiors with the intent to kill them. Also to the very point that everyones death serves to further empower Yhwach.-- I will freely admit that I have no proof that they are alive, and I'm not trying to argue the point. However, a similar case is that of Lille. With the end of chapter 653, we could say that Lille is dead. However, we haven't, as saying that would be speculative until the next chapter comes out. We know that Haschwalth dealt Bazz-B a severe blow, as Yhwach dealt grievous injuries to Liltotto and Giselle. However, nobody has expressly said they are dead, so I just thought that that should be taken into consideration. Sorry if I seem confrontational, I'm just trying to defend my point. :Alright, I figure this sort of topic has popped up frequently enough that we may as well post a catch-all answer to it now for posterity. In Bleach, we do not often get explicit confirmation of characters dying: very frequently, they are left with severe/mortal injuries and the focus shifts to another battle, or something like that. I wish that it did what JoJo does, aka providing a status report at the end of each battle (who has been injured beyond the point of recovery and who is dead), but unfortunately this is not the case, so we are left to extrapolate a given character's status based on what we know about their injuries and their opponent. While this arc was ongoing, we've had to do this multiple times - sometimes changing statuses back to alive, other times leaving them be, based on evidence from later chapters. Why? Because we work with what we know, and there's no harm in listing someone who's taken a ridiculous beating and been left for dead as dead until proven otherwise. Now, let's look at these three Sternritter. Bazz-B fought Haschwalth, a no-nonsense guy who had every intention of defending Yhwach, and was left bleeding out with a missing arm and a massive cut in his chest. Meanwhile, Liltotto and Giselle fought Yhwach himself, a guy who is renowned for not sparing subordinates or punishing them lightly, and took serious enough injuries to drop them. In both these scenarios, the deceased were faced with very powerful opponents and suffered grave injuries - Bazz-B even got a flashback/development arc, which is in itself a flag of death for shonen characters a lot of the time. You would need to provide proof from the chapters we have that they are in fact alive for us to remove the deceased category. If, in the future, one or more of them is revealed to be alive, that's fine, it's an easy change - but until then, we work with what we've got. :Hope that explains it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:58, December 1, 2015 (UTC) More or less, Xilinoc. I'm sorry to bring this up, considering from your statement that this is a common thread on the wiki, I just wanted to make my concerns known. But I have made them quite clear now, and so I can leave this topic alone and not bring it up again. I hope I didn't annoy anybody too much. Thank you! Schutzstaffel Should there be a new topic paragraph for the Schutzstaffel within the Sternritter? Especially considering the origin of the word Schutzstaffel. --Shinitenshi (talk) 05:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure what your question is here. There is already an explanation of what the Schutzstaffel is on the page.-- Shaz Domino We can add Shaz to the Sternritter list now, because now the info from the light novel, mentions while he was a creation of Gremmy, he bypassed that with his The Viability, and after that Yhwach let him become a member of the Sternritter. CoolJazzman (talk) 14:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Adding the page for shaz was not taken lightly. Given that I seem to need to remind others to not assume that everything isnt looked at when such things take place. If it wasnt added there it is a reason. That reason being that while the information can be listed in some way that doesnt mean that it is going the same place as manga content. Kubo didnt write the light novel content. Unless there is something in the manga acknowledging any of the content presented on Shaz's new page your not gonna see such information placed alongside manga content.-- Sternritter Color Page of Chapter 640 After doing some editing on the sternritter pages regarding the color page of chapter 640, I noticed that the references to the color page was either page 2 or page 3. But which manga website does the bleach wiki use exactly? Xillinoc, is usually the first to edit a character's page when they appear in a new chapter, but I don't know which manga site is being used. Is it something like mangahit, mangapanda, mangareader?Poweltav (talk) 18:26, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :The site anyone uses doesn't determine the page numbers, especially as a lot of sites use the same scan. Whatever site you have open, just ignore the fanart pages that often get stuck in at the start when counting the page numbers and don't forget that a double page spread counts as two pages. 22:01, March 14, 2016 (UTC) When Ichigo and Uryu were shown on the weekly jump in Chapter 640 page 1, was that fanart or just not part of the manga chapter itself?Poweltav (talk) 03:30, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :That was the cover of that week's Shonen Jump issue. Generally, whatever series has the color spread also has the main focus of the cover for that week.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:02, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Xillinoc. Since you usually update character pages first when a new chapter comes out, which manga site do you use? And how do you know if a chapter has an official color page, like in chapters 581 or 640, compared to fanart? I mean I know what fanart it, I just don't want there to be a mix-up.Poweltav (talk) 19:16, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I use Mangastream (since they're currently the only scanlator for the series) and, when they add Stream's scans, kissmanga. As for differentiating between fanart and legit color pages, generally color pages will be precluded by an announcement of their existence in the previous chapter, and will have a stylized version of the logo, be drawn in Kubo's unique style, have some sort of excited text on them, etc., while fanart has...uh, none of those things.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:50, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Powel, the colour page you are talking about in chapter 640 is actually a two page spread (its wider that it is tall, whereas a single page is much taller than it is wide). By the way, you mentioned the lack of gold on BG9 - it is genuinely there, but you need a really good quality scan that you can zoom in on to see it, such as here. 23:01, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I see it now, especially the gold on BG9 (I had to zoom in). I didn't know it was a 2 page spread, but when I think about it, that actually makes sense. Why would a color page like that be only on 1 page? Now that all of this has been brought to my attention, how am I supposed to correct some of the references that I thought I had corrected during the day. I don't know how to undo edits and such. I saw how to do it a short time ago, but now I can't remember.Poweltav (talk) 23:48, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I've gone back through the edits you made and corrected them. To undo an edit, you can go to the page's history (click the down arrow beside the edit button at the top of the page and select history and then click undo from there, or you can go to and access the edit that way. You can also use . 14:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Sternritter Template After a lot of past chapters, there are some corrections to the Sternritter template on the Sternritter page that need to be made. BG9 and NaNaNa have been declared as deceased, and yet a cross isn't next to their names on the template to signify this spectacle. Also, BG9 should just be declared genderless just like Pernida. I would've made the changes to the template, but it was (b)locked for some reason. I hope the correction could be made by the time the next chapter comes out, and Askin would be declared as deceased since Grimmjow punched his heart out and crushed it in his bare hands.Poweltav (talk) 19:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Split the page I think we should split the Schutzstaffel from the rest of the Sternritter page, make it a page on its own. From the invasion of Soul King Palace, the Schutzstaffel have separated from the rest of the Sternritter, becoming the chosen ones to assist Yhwach in conquering the palace, while the normal Sternritter are just left behind as fodders. It's like they've become two separate groups now, seeing how Yhwach treats them differently, and their roles in taking over Soul Society/Palace. Yatanogarasu (talk) 07:30, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :There's no need; the Sternritter that are Schutztaffel are explicitly stated as such on both pages. Plus, they are introduced and introduce themselves as Sternritter. Making a separate page would be redundant. 11:39, March 17, 2016 (UTC)